The Most Powerful Force Of All
by Anamaya
Summary: Takes place after Zidane tries to save Kuja. Zidane loves Dagger a lot, and it just goes from there. COMPLETE!
1. Their Song

A/N: This takes place after everybody leaves Zidane at the Iifa tree to go save Kuja. It's after his attempt, which in my story proved to be futile and a waste of time. He's lonely, tired, and almost insane! No…not really…but he is lonely…

Chapter 1 - Their Song

"I had to go. If I didn't, I would have never forgiven myself," Zidane muttered, once again trying to reassure himself that he had done the right thing to stay behind to try to save Kuja. "I mean, he was like my brother."

It had been nearly two years since the departure. Zidane was finally within a few days walking distance from Lindblum. From there, Zidane was going to fly on an Airship to Alexandria. The sun was sinking quickly and fatigue rushed over Zidane like a wildfire on a dry forest. He was tempted to just lie where he was, in the middle of an open field, and let the monsters come and feed off his flesh…a disturbing death…but if he was asleep it wouldn't matter.

"I must see her again!" Zidane surprised himself with the amount of energy he put into these few words. Her…Garnet…Dagger…Princess…whatever you wanted to call her, she was the soul purpose to Zidane's existence. "Hmmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm…"

The song. The song with no words. How could something with no words have such a powerful meaning to him? _It's because of her_, Zidane thought, rising to his feet and dragging himself off to find shelter for the night. _Dagger sang it, that's why it has meaning._

Fortunately, a small cave wasn't far from Zidane. He settled himself in a corner and tried to cover himself in his completely threadbare clothes. Shivering violently, Zidane started humming once again. Almost instantly he seemed to calm down. After a minute or so, Zidane could have sworn he was hearing the song from another voice…_Dagger!?_

Looking around wildly, he found nothing but a white dove flying above him. Zidane began humming his song again. _My song,_ Zidane thought, _no, it's _our _song. Me and Dagger. Dagger…Why did we call her Dagger, again? We should've called her Flower or Diamond or something pretty. Dagger doesn't do her justice…_

Staring aimlessly into the night, sleep overcame Zidane just to bring another agonizing day without his beloved.

A/N: Ok, that was horrible. But I must say that I am _AWFUL _with openings. I'm not that bad with closings, so don't worry. Just please read Chapter two before you decide whether or not this is a stupid fanfic. Thanks. Oh yeah…please, I mean, _please_ R&R!!!!!!! Thank you!!!!!!!!!! Heh :D 


	2. The Way Back Home

A/N: Ok, hopefully this chapter is better. Thank you to all who reviewed…but once again…I must say that the next chapter will be better. I had to raise the ratings a bit because…well you'll see.

Chapter 2 - The Way Back Home

"ZIDANE?!"

After what seemed like a lifetime of walking, Zidane had finally reached Lindlum and was nearly unconscious at the foot of the Tantalus' doorstep. Blank had heard a thump outside and opened the door to find his best friend in a deathly state.

Zidane just looked up at him for a couple of seconds before passing out. Blank instantly carried him over to the couch and summoned Ruby to them.

Although Ruby loved Alexandria, her love for Blank far surpassed it. Sure they fought a lot, but Blank and Ruby couldn't live without each other. She knew how important Tantalus was to Blank, even more than Alexandria was to her. Anyway, what she really wanted to keep was her theater, which Ruby could easily set up in Lindblum. 

Ruby was just carrying over warm clothes when Zidane stirred. Placing the clothes on his forehead, Ruby stared into his slightly parted eyes. 

"Where…" Zidane began, but quickly stopped when he was reminded of the splintering pain he possessed in his throat.

"Now, now, lil' ol' Zidane. Don't go tryin' tuh make yourself speak," Ruby whispered.

Staring aimlessly off, once again, he was reminded of why he was here. Zidane mouthed 'Dagger' before drifting off into a deep sleep.

*****

Zidane had slept for nearly two days. When he a woke, Ruby nursed him back to health as a mother does to a sickly baby. The rest of the Tantalus gang had paid Zidane their tributes by visiting him everyday and offering him wholesome company. 

As the weeks progressed, Zidane was refilled with life. He had told his companions why he had stayed behind after defeating Necron and also why he was so eager to return to Alexandria.

"I guess that explains why you have been harassing us with questions of when we are going to go to Alexandria next. Princess Garnet is pretty hot, but I don't think I would risk my life just to see her again," Cinna said.

"Like I said, I stayed behind to try to save Kuja," Zidane began. "I could've lived peacefully at any of the cities on the continent. Well, I guess peacefully is the wrong word to describe it. I would have been at peace with all of my surroundings, but my heart would be eating away at my soul."

Baku began to laugh hysterically and said, "Great Gods, Zidane! You always have gone out of your way to get the ladies!"

Now, slightly frustrated, Zidane said, "It's not like that! Dagger is everything to me. She is the air I breath, the food I eat, the water I drink. When I'm not with her, I feel suffocated and starved. I need her…"

Cinna, Marcus, and Baku began to laugh again.

"Blank knows what I mean," Zidane mumbled, rather loudly. 

Blank was standing in the corner with his arms crossed and his eyes staring at the ground. He shifted uncomfortably as Zidane addressed his name.

"Nah," Marcus said, "Blank isn't in love or anything! He and Ruby are just fuck buddies!"

Another roar of laughter burst from the three naïve men.

Now it was Blank's turn to get mad. With his face bright red, he yelled, "Don't you _ever_ say that that is all Ruby is to me! She isn't some low-class, cheap-skate whore! I guess now would be a good time to say that--" he hesitated a moment to be sure he had their attention, "that we're getting married!"

Baku, Marcus, and Cinna's faces turned white. This was truly a once in a life time thing, Zidane thought. He wasn't very surprised to hear this announcement, for he had long suspected it from seeing them together. The way they looked at one another, spoke, touched. It was truly a remarkable sight to see two beings so similar and in sync yet so different.

Smiling smugly to himself, Zidane snuck out of the room to escape any further engagements of harassment. Although the attention was turned toward Blank, he knew that he would somehow get dragged into it. As much as Baku and Cinna would want to deny it, foreseeing this marriage was wide open to them.

Zidane climbed to the roof of the Tantalus hideout and stared off into the heavens. Still smiling, he thought of what it would be like to be married to Dagger. To be able to wake up in the morning and put his arm around her. To be able to eat a meal with her. To be able to walk through a park with her or go to the theater. 

The theater…

***** 

The next day Zidane summoned the thieves to propose an idea he had. Although this idea seemed extremely selfish, Tantalus would gain something from it.

As everybody took their seats, Zidane began his speech, "Ok, you guys, now please hear me out. I know this is a lot to ask for, but I would really appreciate it. We all know that it is time for Lindblum to perform another play for Alexandria. This play I'm thinking of could really reel in a lot of money, that is if nothing is screwed up. Now I was thinking that we could do a love story…"

*****

After the meeting Baku, Marcus, and Cinna all approached Zidane to apologize for their crude behavior the previous night.

"No, man, don't worry about it. A few years ago I would have been the same if it were you," Zidane reassured.

"Thanks," Baku replied. "So do you really think this is going to work?"

A moment of silence filled the room. Finally Zidane muttered, more to himself than to Baku, "Yes, I know it will."

A/N: Please don't flame me for making Baku, Marcus, and Cinna such asses! For some reason, I never really liked them in the game. I know nothing really happened in this chapter, but that's because I'm saving all the lovey stuff for the next chapter. Oh man, I can't wait to write it *Jumps up and down*…wow…I need to get a life :P 

Please R&R!


	3. The Tantalus Canary

A/N: Thanks again to those of you who reviewed. Just to warn you, I'm changing the way the play goes to fit my story.

Chapter 3 - The Tantalus Canary

Finally the big day was here.

Zidane couldn't sleep. He tried rehearsing his lines, but he couldn't concentrate as his thoughts kept drifting to Dagger. Although he had reassured the rest of Tantalus, Zidane wasn't very certain that this was going to work. What if Dagger had already gotten married? Or what if she didn't even care about him? They never did tell each other how they felt. Something in his heart pushed him to go on. He didn't care if he made a fool out of himself. This was the only way he could get to Dagger without creating a fiasco throughout the palace. He wanted to do it. He had to.

*****

"Nervous?" asked Blank.

Since he returned from his quest with Dagger and the others, Zidane and Blank had created a powerful friendship.

Zidane sighed, "Yeah, of course. Wouldn't you be?"

"You bet. This is worse than asking your girlfriend to move in with you or marry you. At least then you can sort of expect what answer you'll get. Man, this is one big risk you're taking," Blank replied.

Forcing himself to laugh, Zidane sarcastically said, "Thanks! You're always there to cheer me up when I really need it."

"Hey! Zidane!"

Cinna came running in, swinging his hammer about carelessly. He stopped just before Zidane and Blank and, panting like a dog, spit out, "She's not married!"

Zidane's stomach gave a funny twist. Keeping his calm incase he was mistaking what Cinna was saying, he swallowed and slowly choked, "Who?"

Cinna rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't play dumb on me. You know who I'm talking about! Your girlfriend! The Princess!"

Before Zidane had time to let these joyous words sink in, the three men could hear Baku's voice from outside. All they could make out from Baku was his announcing of their performance of 'I Want To Be Your Canary.'

Blank hurried over to the side of the stage, Cinna to the other. They were both in the first scene. After a minute or so, they entered onto the stage and began the play. Knowing that in a few minutes it would be his turn to enter, Zidane went to the wing Blank was on. 

Temptation, longing, and desire all got the better of Zidane. Without realizing what he was doing, he snuck to the very edge of the wing and peered out into the audience. He could see all of his old friends, except for Vivi and Dagger. It looked like there were a bunch of mini-Vivi's scattered throughout the crowd, who Zidane figured were probably his children. _Good for you, Vivi!_ Zidane thought.

Remembering why he was scanning the audience, Zidane tore his eyes away from the hobbit-looking black mages (A/N: lol…) and continued his search. Then he remembered. 

__

You dumb ass! She won't be in the audience, she's a princess! 

He lifted his eyes to the balcony where the royal family was seated. 

Zidane's blood ran cold and his heart skipped a beat. His knees began to tremble, almost giving out under him. There she was. 

It took every bit of power in Zidane's soul not to jump up to the balcony and take her in his arms at that very moment. 

She just sat there, staring at the stage. Dagger's hair had grown again. It was beautiful as it lifted slightly off her body in the soft breeze passing over the theater, exposing her beautiful gown which fit snugly over her torso. 

Zidane heard a scream onstage and forced himself to tear his thoughts and gaze from Dagger. His mind buzzing and now his whole body trembling, Zidane put a cloak on and lifted the hood over his head. 

Blank had turned toward the side of the stage and began to exit. Now Zidane had to go.

As Blank rushed past Zidane, he muttered, "Don't do anything to Ruby, or I swear I'll kill you!"

Ruby had agreed to play the role of the beautiful maiden the lord falls in love with, something Blank was highly infuriated with, since Zidane was playing the lord and all.

Zidane just nodded. His legs felt like lead, but he managed to walk onto stage. 

"Oh, my love!" Ruby cried, running over to him. As she fell into his arms, she quickly whispered, "Don't go screwin' this thing up, now, yuh hear? We're doin' it for yuh, so snap outta it!"

"Don't thou ever leave me again, thy sweet love!" Zidane managed to spit out.

Ruby, getting back into action, dramatically exclaimed, "If only it could be so. Thou knows that my father doth never allow thou to marry me!"

"Nay, thy love, listen to me! If thou truly loves me, then thou will come hither to thy forest and thou shall marry in doth country where thy love shall be permitted."

"When doth thou meet me hither?"

"Yea, thou shall come tomorrow, when doth sun has just set, and thy night is visible to thou eyes."

Several voices could be heard offstage, queuing Zidane to prepare his exit to escape the approaching people.

"Quick, thy love!" Ruby cried, "Pray thee, thou must leave before doth father finds thee."

"Meet me tomorrow. I shall wait for thee."

Zidane quickly turned and walked off stage.

*****

The short play was running very smoothly, drawing in the audiences fullest attention. The final scene was approaching, and Zidane prepared to make his entrance on stage.

He slipped the cloak on and waited for the stage to be cleared for the final scene. If Zidane thought he was nervous before, it was nothing compared to how he felt now. His entire body felt like two tons of granite and he was shaking more violently than he had ever done in the ferocious blizzards of the Ice Cavern. Zidane tried to swallow, but only gulped down a bubble of air, making him choke and lose his voice even more.

The stage curtains reopened. Feeling extremely dizzy and lightheaded, Zidane made his final entrance on the stage. 

This was it.

He walked to the center of the stage and gazed up at the two beautiful moons shining above. Then he began his brief monologue:

"Yea, where is thy love? Could she have betrayed me? Nay, ne'er would my love speak false. I must have faith! She shall appear if only I believe! As the sun lends me no ear, I pray instead to the twin moons! I beseech thee, wondrous moonlight, grant me my only wish!"

Zidane hesitated. Perking up his courage, he ripped off his cloak and yelled,

"Bring my beloved Dagger to me!"

Zidane froze. He wasn't sure what to do. Dagger just stared down onto him. Without warning, she turned and ran.

He didn't know what to expect now. His heart hammering heavily in his chest, Zidane peered over the murmuring crowd, waiting to see if Dagger was coming to him, or fleeing through the castle.

In no time at all, there she was, at the back of the audience. Nobody saw her there except Zidane. Still staring at him, Dagger ran through the crowd. She was cut short when she bumped into a man, causing her Royal Pendant to fall from her neck. Zidane knew what the Pendant meant to her.

He started, but quickly retreated as he saw her blow it off as if it were just an ordinary necklace.

Zidane's body felt weak. He didn't realize what little energy a person could possess, yet still continue to be conscious. His heart now in his throat and his stomach squirming, making him feel nauseous, Zidane watched Dagger run up the stairs and onto the stage.

She flew into his arms. Zidane's fears and worries drained out of him as Dagger embraced him.

Zidane returned the embrace, but loosened as Dagger pulled slightly away. A slur of emotions passed through Dagger, showing in her eyes and face. Was she angry? Happy? Sad? She seemed so lost.

In her pathetic attempt to straighten out what she felt, she clenched her fist and softly struck Zidane across the chest. He stroked her hair and tightened his embrace on her.

Dagger, too, squeezed tighter and let her tears flow freely.

Zidane could feel his shirt dampen, but just closed his eyes and joined her with his own tears. He could almost feel the confusion rising inside of Dagger, all the questions she wanted to ask and all the confessions she needed to make. Through her now silent sobs, Dagger was the first to speak by muttering: 

"How did you survive…?"

Zidane's heart melted. Hearing her voice again was the most precious thing he had ever experienced. After a moment, he replied, "I didn't have a choice. I had to live. I wanted to come home to you."

"So…"

"I sang your song."

A/N: There it was! They are back together, but there will be more in the next chappy! It will be a lemon, so I will have to raise the ratings once again…sorry. What did you think of my idle attempt toward middle (or old, whatever) English? Lol I made up the part between Ruby and Zidane, but got the other part from the game…My version wasn't supposed to make sense. I was gonna try but I had too much fun writing a bunch of crap…Please R&R!


	4. Together At Last

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I've been busy, plus I started a bunch of other fics…So I've been in quite a pickle lol. I had a birthday…got a job…have lots of homework :p it sucks

Chapter 4 - Together At Last

As they stood there, losing themselves in the embrace of one another, they didn't even notice the audience gather around them. Not until they were being pushed away from each other did they come back to reality. They were finally back together, but…

Zidane and Dagger were trying to fight the mob of people to get back together, but the excitement from the crowd refused it. Soon questions began to swim around them from the crowd.

It seemed they would never be together…something always managed to get between them…

When it was time for the palace feast, Zidane and Dagger finally were reunited once again. After they were separated by the audience, they hadn't seen one another until this moment. They tried to seat themselves together, but Dagger had to sit at the head of the table, while Zidane had to sit at the other far end.

"You're lucky he's even able to sit at the royal table," Steiner tried to explain to Dagger.

Zidane and Dagger barely ate anything, they just stared at each other. They were among the first to leave.

Zidane followed Dagger to a small hallway. As soon as Zidane was inside and completely hidden from view from any outside viewers in other rooms, Dagger ran into his arms.

Zidane began to attack her with violent kisses but was left, rather appalled, when Dagger withdrew. She looked desperate and confused, but managed to say, between ragged breaths, "I have to do…official business…I'll try to hurry…meet me…please…in my room…" Dagger turned and walked out of the room.

Zidane didn't know what to think. He couldn't tell what Dagger was thinking through those words. Her expression was mixed with so many different emotions.

Zidane had no idea how long "official business" would take, so after an hour, he decided to head down to Dagger's room.

When he entered, the room was pitch black. Without turning on any lights, he went and sat at the edge of the bed. Instantly, a figure moved behind him, making him jump. He turned around to see the outline of Dagger at the head of the bed. She had her knees bent up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Dagger was staring at him, with glistening eyes. _Oh no, don't tell me she was crying. My God…what have I done?_ Zidane thought as he stared down at the beautiful Princess Garnet in such a pathetic and tormented state.

Dagger broke the silence first by slowly saying, "Steiner said it would be better if I left the duties I had to do until tomorrow."

"That's nice of him," Zidane said, not really knowing how to reply to a statement like that.

"I've missed you, Zidane."

Zidane's heart melted. It took everything he had not to run to her side and embrace her once again. After another awkward moment of silence, Zidane, kicking himself mentally, realized how stupid it was not to go to her side.

He slowly walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed. He put his arms around Dagger and squeezed, more tightly than he intended, which resulted in another stream of tears from her.

"Please, Dagger, don't cry. It's OK, I'm here…" Zidane tried to comfort her.

She continued to sob, but managed to say, "Dear God, Zidane, I've missed you so much that it hurts to look at you now. I can't believe you're here…"

Zidane had a sudden rush of emotions, though he didn't know what it was. He closed his eyes and squeezed Dagger even tighter. She managed to wrap her arms around Zidane's waist.

"Dagger, please…" Zidane began, but stopped short as he realized that he didn't know what he was going to say. His head was swimming and he had so many things to say, but he didn't know how to put them into words. Without even realizing it, Zidane began to kiss Dagger on her face and neck. She put her arms around his head and lifted his face to hers. Dagger returned the kisses in a long one on his lips.

Zidane then realized, that they were finally together. Nobody was going to take her away from him tonight. He had to let Dagger know this. Zidane put his head in front of her chest and nipped gently at her breast. He put his arms around her torso and began to slowly remove Dagger's nightgown.

Zidane suddenly realized what he was doing. "Dagger, I don't want to rush--"

"Please," was all Dagger said as she slowly removed Zidane's shirt.

Dagger laid down on the bed and Zidane laid next to her. She began to run her fingers over his chest as Zidane caressed her face and body. Lost in each others touch, they found their naked bodies close together.

Still laying next to each other, Dagger wrapped her legs around Zidane's waistline. She began to laugh softly, overcome with joy. She finally realized that Zidane would be with her this whole night and no one would take her away from him. They were together at last.

He grinned and pulled her body even closer to his. Zidane slowly went inside her, and felt her body tense up. He paused. Communicating through their gaze, Zidane slowly began to move again.

When they both reached the extremity of their lovemaking, Zidane laid next to Dagger again. With their bodies intertwined, it would've been impossible to determine where ones body ended and the other began.

They both stayed awake for a while, focusing on nothing else but the breathing of the other. Eventually, Zidane said, with notable truth behind it, "I didn't want to do it…I mean…I didn't want to rush things. I don't want you to think that that's all you mean to me…"

Dagger lifted her head and kissed Zidane on the cheek. She then began to nibble on his neck and said, "I know."

Zidane grew a bit frustrated. He didn't think she could understand that easily. Suddenly he grabbed Dagger's arms and turned her on her back fiercely. He settled himself on top of her, making Dagger gasp and begin to slightly tremble.

He stared down onto his terrified beloved. _Don't tell me I've turned into some obsessive, controlling person…_ Zidane thought as he wrapped his arms around Dagger again, with a tear silently rolling down his cheek.

A/N: That's it…I'm done. I just can't think of anything, that's why this chapter was so awful. I'm sorry to disappoint you, I disappointed myself as well. I had this awesome idea…but it slipped from my mind with all of my school work. I couldn't even think of a good last chapter…ahh I'm soo pathetic lol Well, I'm sorry, but I had to end it, whether it was good or bad. Sorry!!! :(


End file.
